Todo por tres
by kira christopher
Summary: dicen que las costumbres se adquieren como les ira a nuestros amigos con esta BOMBA


Hola amigos que adoran castle tanto como yo xD soy nueva escribiendo fanfics de castle generalmente escribo de Inuyasha xD

Todo por 3 : capitulo 1

_"Se dice que cuando las personas pasan por mucho tiempo juntas se suelen adquirir ciertas costumbres de uno del otro, en casos mas extremos, por ejemplo, cuando dos amigas viven juntas se suelen sincronizar los ciclos mestruales..."_

- Si, claro... - Siguió leyengo Esposito en voz alta para todos sus colegas-

- no se, Espo... una vez viví con una prima y sí se sincronizaron nuestros ciclos menstruales... - los tres hombres miraron a la inspectora que leia una revista distraidamente, cuando los vio mirandola se tapó la boca despues de haber confesado aquello, aunque ya estaba semi acostumbrada a hablar temas de mujeres con las tres figuras masculinas presentes.

- lo siento- se sonrojó- pero espo, tu y Ryan si tienen varias cosas en comun.

- Ah si ¿ como cuales?-

- Les da hambre a la misma hora...- Beckett lo miró directo a los ojos- y es hambre troglodita...

- Se quedan dormidos a la misma hora en la sala de descanzo... y duermen en la misma posicion- Habló el escritor preparandose un cafe para él y la inspectora- hasta van al baño sincronizados...

Los cuatros compañeros de homicidios estaban en la sala descanzo comiendo tranquilamente esperando a que el tiempo volace ya que aun no habia ni un solo homicidio que investigar... el aburrimiento los mataba, ¡querian un muerto!... solo por esa razon estaban ojeando una "cosmopolitan " que Beckett tenía escondida en su escritorio ¿ Que? es la biblia de las mujeres y si por no lo notaron Beckett lo es.

- hablando de costumbres - miró maliciosamente Espo a la inspectora y al escritor- ustedes son la definicion de sincronizacion pura... ya no solo teorizan juntos si no que llegan a la misma hora, comen a la misma hora, se van a la misma hora.

Beckett estuvó a punto de escupir el trago de cafe que tenía en la boca, aun no se podía descubrir que ella y Castle estaban juntos... si JUNTOS COMO PAREJA, la comiseria entera comenzaria a hostigarlos, de pronto se imaginó en una portada de revista, siendo paparazzeada mientras iba al supermercado ¿ con pantuflas de conejo y pijama? ella ni siquiera tenia pantuflas de conejo... en fin... si el mundo se enteraba que ella y Castle estaban juntos seria... un ... BOMBAZO... irónicamente la unica que sabía de su relacion a parte de Martha y Alexis, era... sí... IRON GATES, pero es que esa mujer debía tener un pacto con el demonio por lo perpicaz que era.

- Bueno es normal no por nada llevamos 4 años siendo compañeros...- miró a la inspectora cariñosamente... hacía mas o menos cuatro meses que eran pareja y era una locura... peleas como siempre... pero reconciliaciones como los dioses.- y las mañas se pegan ¿o no ?- levantando la ceja a lo que beckett hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Esposito abrio un pastel de carne que tenía para almorzar, el olor llego hasta la nariz de Ryan, quien enseguida salio disparado hacia el baño de hombres...

- a este ¿ que le pasó?, es su favorito y yo que lo cocine con amor por que tenia antojos de pastel de carne... que hago yo... el matrimonio lo ha cambiado... cuanto apuesto que fue esa limpieza que hizo jenny, desde ese entonces ya no come conmigo como antes... oh como extraño las comilonas - exclamo melodramaticamente espo.

- si fuera mujer diria que esta embarazada- sonrio kate- ¿ que? tengo amigas que ya son madres y creeme las nauseas son explosivas.-

- recuerdo que Meredith cuando estaba embarazada de Alexis... mi pequeña la extraño... le mandaré un mensaje - lloriqueo Castle-

Kate le dio un pisoton para que se centrara en el tema, algunas veces pensaba que el escritor tenia deficit atencional .

- al punto Ri...Castle- cuando escuchaba la palabra Gina o Meredith sentia que algo se apoderaba de ella, y le daban ganas de marcar al escritor con fuego " PROPIEDAD DE KATHERINE BECKETT"

-tambien tuvo nauseas terribles... y su hermano llamaba para decir que el estaba enfermo del estómago-

De la nada apareció Ryan... debil... y buscando su cepillo de dientes.

- no se que me pasó... desde ayer que estoy igual...

- Jenny,¿ tambien tiene nauseas?- pregunto la inspectora...

- no, hermano- mirando a espo- ya no habrá mas maraton de hamburguesas dobles con queso... creo que eso es lo que me tiene mal...

De pronto el castaño recibió un mensaje de texto... por lo que su cepillo de dientes y estuche salieron volando mientras corría al elevador... como si se diera cuenta que se le quedó algo y se devolvió a la sala de descanso...

Sus tres amigos lo miraron entre risa y sorpresa

- Jenny está embarazada...- y se desmayo.

Continuara...

Ojala les guste n,n en todo caso en la noche subo otro


End file.
